


Three Witcher Children

by JamieTayl



Series: Witcher [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fae Jaskier | Dandelion, Kaer Morhen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieTayl/pseuds/JamieTayl
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier brings Ciri to Kaer Morhen. They weren't expecting Eskel to also show up with a daughter.Jaskier has been searching for his father for a while, but he doesn't know who he is, just that he is in the human realm. He finds his father where he least expects him to be.
Series: Witcher [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100273
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Three Witcher Children

Jaskier’s mother passed away a few years ago. Melanor was sick for a while before her death, so they knew it was coming. He had come to the human realm to find his father. All his mother had told him about his father was that he had a necklace that matched Jaskier’s own small blue pendant. He wasn’t entirely sure that his father was human. It was a bluestone pendant, a stone only found in the fae realm. Melanor had given the necklace to her lover as a gift. Jaskier originally had gone to the human realm to search for his father, but he soon realized how big the human realm was. There were thousands, if not millions of people, a stark contrast to the few hundred Bereginyas he knew. 

After searching for his father for a few years, Jaskier met Geralt. He thought Geralt was the most unusual looking human he had ever seen but soon discovered witchers were not considered to be human. He later found out witchers were sterile. 

Years after being friends with Geralt, he finally allowed Jaskier to accompany him to Kaer Morhen. Of course, this was a special circumstance. Geralt was now in charge of a little girl. Ciri was only twelve, yet she went through enough for a lifetime already. They stopped for the night close to the top of the mountain in a clearing surrounded by boulders and bushes. The cold wind bit through all his layers upon layers of clothing. Jaskier brushed Roach down as Geralt cooked stew over the fire. They had been friends for twenty-two years, but Geralt didn’t seem to pick up on the fact that Jaskier wasn’t aging. Jaskier finally told him a year ago. He asked Geralt if he would still be his best friend and he said yes, and that was all the assurance he needed. 

“So. Looking forward to seeing your brothers again?”.

“Yes,” Geralt answered. 

“Are they nice?” Ciri asked. She was a chatterbox usually, but the cold had dampened her enthusiasm. 

“Mostly.”

Jaskier had met Lambert before but he was looking forward to meeting the others. They ate their stew in silence. Roach snorted at them. Jaskier fed her a sugar cube so she didn’t feel left out. He pet her for a while before settling down for the night. He put all three bedrolls immediately next to each other, so close they were touching. Geralt spread blankets over all of them and allowed Ciri to curl up against his chest. Jaskier huddled against her back. Roach had on a lovely flowery horse blanket to keep her warm. The bright colors kept him feeling cheerful despite the cold. Jaskier knew Geralt would wake at the slightest sound, so they were relatively safe. 

When Jaskier woke up, Ciri was curled up to his chest, her head tucked under his chin. Geralt was rolling up his bedroll. 

“Sir Geralt, I’m cold-”

“As I’ve told you, I’m not a knight. And there's no use complaining about the cold. We’ll probably arrive at the keep before nightfall.”

Jaskier thought Geralt might secretly like being called a knight, but he wasn’t going to say anything. Or maybe he was, who knew. Jaskier and Ciri rode on Roach. Ciri was thankfully slight in stature, so Roach could carry both of them. Ciri was tough but months running for her life had taken a toll. 

He wound his scarf together around his face. His lips were numb. There would be no singing today. Ciri leaned back into him. She must be even colder than he was. 

They didn’t make as good time as Geralt had hoped. When darkness fell, Geralt took the reins from him and lead Roach forward. If not for the cold, Jaskier would have fallen asleep. Ciri already was, which worried him greatly.

By the time they arrived, he was dozing off, almost asleep. Geralt picked Ciri up off of Roach and then they went in through the front entrance. Geralt lead him to a library. He set Ciri next to t hearth and then ignited the fireplace. Jaskier lied down next to her and let sleep claim him. 

He was rudely awoken by someone speaking too loud.

“Great, another one. As if one girl wasn’t enough.” 

He vaguely recognized the voice. 

“What do you mean, another one,” Geralt said. 

“Eskel brought home a girl, too, you won’t believe what happened,” the voice said. He now recognized it as Lambert. 

“Good morning,” Jaskier interrupted. He sat up and stretched his arms above his head. The witchers were sitting in the armchairs. 

“Good to see you, bard,” Lambert said. 

“You too, wolf.” 

“Seems unfair that I’m the only one without a daughter,” Lambert said.

“It’s because you got a cat instead,” Jaskier said. Geralt chuckled. A shadow in the doorway moved, which turned out to be Aiden. They hadn’t met before, but no other witcher in the keep would be wearing a cat medallion. He had reddish-brown hair. His eyes were a shocking lime yellow. He had a much smaller build than Geralt and Lambert. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you, bard. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Good, you’ll know what to expect,” Jaskier said, before walking over and giving him a hug. Aiden stood still for a few seconds, then hugged him back.

“You really are fearless.”

He wasn’t completely fearless, but it was fun to let people think that. 

“Witchers don’t get enough hugs. I have to single-handedly make up for it.” To his surprise, Aiden giggled like a schoolgirl. Jaskier thought he was safe from falling in love with another witcher, but no, Aiden had to go and be adorable. 

There was a big bowl of oatmeal on the coffee table and small bowls around it. Two of them had the remnants of leftover oatmeal but the rest were clean.

“We’re not prepared to feed three extra people. Vesemir’s not gonna like it,” Lambert said. 

“What were you saying about Eskel bringing home a girl?” Jaskier asked. 

“Name’s Maisie. You won’t believe it. Remember he fucked a succubus that one time? Apparently, that can treat infertility.”

“Hmmm,” Geralt said. 

“How old is she?” Jaskier asked. 

“Thirteen,” Lambert said. He heard shuffling and then Ciri was next to him. She looked to Geralt for guidance. 

“There’s oatmeal for breakfast. That’s Lambert and that’s Aiden.”

Ciri accepted that without question and started eating her oatmeal. A while later, after everyone had had some oatmeal, Eskel joined them. A teenage girl followed him. Jaskier was shocked, to say the least. Something about her face was incredibly reminiscent of Eskel. Her waist-length hair was the same shade of brown, but her eyes were a distinctive orangey-brown color. She wore plain woolen clothing. Geralt stood up and pulled Eskel into a hug. They pat each other’s back for a few seconds, then separated. 

“Good to see you, Geralt. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jaskier,” Eskel said politely. The face scars truly were ghastly, but Jaskier knew the truth: Eskel was a total sweetheart. Not Geralt's exact words, but he could fill in the gaps. Despite the scars, he truly was very handsome. Jaskier firmly told his heart it wasn’t allowed to fall in love with this one, too. Jaskier offered his hand. Eskel looked shocked but shook it. 

“It’s nice to meet you as well, Miss Cirilla,” Eskel said. Jaskier glanced over and was surprised to see Ciri hiding behind Geralt's armchair. 

“I promise I won’t hurt you. This here is my daughter Maisie, I hope you can get along,” Eskel said. Ciri crept out from behind the chair. 

That broke Jaskier’s heart. Ciri shouldn’t be afraid of her own uncle. Uncle? That seemed right. 

“You can call me Ciri, Mister Eskel.”

“Very well then, Ciri. It’s an honor. You can just call me Eskel, no need for Mister.”

The girls disappeared into the rows of bookshelves. 

“So. Why did wait until now to tell us about her?” Geralt asked. 

“Didn’t know she existed, until I went to the village to visit her mom. That was when I met Maisie. The villagers were all rioting, talking about devil spawn once people started spreading rumors, so she asked me to take her and leave to keep her safe,” Eskel explained. 

“Well, regardless, it’s great that Ciri has someone her own age to spend time with,” Jaskier said. 

Eskel started on a bowl of oatmeal. Jaskier picked a book from the shelves and sat on the hearth to read. Hours later, the only remaining witcher walked into the room. Good old Papa Vesemir. He looked as Jaskier expected, just a regular old man with long grey hair, a mustache, and yellow eyes. He noted that Vesemir kept his medallion hidden under his shirt. He had never seen a witcher do that. Vesemir scanned Jaskier up and down, then Ciri. 

“You can call me Jaskier, I’m Geralt’s bard. This here is Princess Cirilla, but she prefers Ciri,” Jaskier said. 

“My name is Vesemir. It’s nice to meet you,” he said. Jaskier was surprised by his manners. His voice was gruff, like Geralt’s. Jaskier couldn’t discern whether Vesemir was glad he was there or not. Jaskier was getting settled back down, reading his book, but he couldn’t focus. He looked up and saw Vesemir staring at him. 

“Um...hi. Nice library you have here.”

“Yes, I like it too. Say, how long have you known Geralt?”. The question itself was casual, but answering would give him a big hint that he wasn’t human. Geralt, Lambert, and possibly Aiden knew the truth, but they hadn’t told Vesemir yet. 

“Coming up on 22 years,” he answered casually. 

“I see. May I ask if you are fae?”. 

“How did you know,” Geralt interrupted. 

“Past experience,” Vesemir said without elaborating. 

After a few moments of silence, Jaskier went back to his book. He tried to focus, but it was hard to do when a witcher was staring at him. 

“I’m of the Seelie court, just so you know.”

“I know.”

Jaskier noted his place in the book and set it down.

“How? Witcher senses?”. 

Vesemir reached for the chain around his neck and pulled out his wolf medallion- but also on the chain was a blue gem. Bluestone. Jaskier took his own pendant out from his shirt and looked between them to compare. Perhaps Jaskier’s father was a human who was close to Vesemir and was now dead. That would explain why Vesemir would have the matching pendant. 

“You knew my father? Was he human?”. 

Vesemir got off his chair and kneeled before him on the hearth. 

“No, child.”

Jaskier frowned. Maybe...his dad was considered a monster, and Vesemir had killed him. He knew how to find the truth. He reached out and touched Vesemir’s piece of bluestone. Both pendants started glowing. Jaskier felt a warm feeling spread throughout his body, and then he heard his mother’s voice. 

“This is your father, Vesemir. I knew destiny would bring you together better than I ever could. I love you both. Farewell, my darlings,” Melanor said. 

“Mom? Wait, mom, don’t go-”

But the stones had already stopped glowing. The warm feeling was gone. 

“I don’t understand. Witchers are supposed to be sterile.”

“I’m sure you are aware that your mother was the most powerful person to exist in any realm,” Vesemir said,"that included healing.”

“Why would you want to have me if you weren't going to raise me?”. Jaskier had a great childhood, but he had always wondered why his dad didn’t stay. 

“I loved her. She wanted to have a child with me and made it clear the child would be raised by her, but may one day seek me out. When I got the chance to have a child with the woman I loved, I took it. Not everyone gets that chance, and almost no witchers.”

“So...you’re my dad.”

“Yes.”

“You had sex with my mom?”

“Um...yes.”

“Oh.”

“I’m trying to eat breakfast,” Lambert said. 

“You already had breakfast,” Aiden pointed out. 

“Second breakfast.”

Jaskier shuffled forward and hugged Vesemir. 

“Welcome home, son.”

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate feedback :)


End file.
